plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Roof Cleaner
Roof Cleaners can be bought from Crazy Dave at his shop for $3000. This equipment functions as an ordinary Lawn Mower in the Front Yard, except that it is used on the Roof. If you have not purchased the Roof Cleaner and a zombie gets past your defenses, it will go down your chimney and eat your brains. For this reason, it is a good idea to buy them as soon as you begin the Roof stages. If a zombie touches a Roof Cleaner, the Roof Cleaner will drive down the lane and run over any zombies it meets. This is true for Gargantuars (and it's Giga Variation) as well, even though other instant kills, such as Squashes or Cherry Bombs, will only get rid of half its health. This may suggest that the Roof Cleaner, as well as the Lawn Mower and Pool Cleaner, are the strongest weapons in the game. However, it is not a good idea to depend on them too much, as each row has only one, and on Survival Mode levels, if one is used, then it never comes back. Trivia *It is unknown how Roof Cleaners can kill Zombies, as they are just motorized brushes. **The Roof Cleaner probably strikes zombies with extreme force, knocking them down, and then grinds them up with its brushes. If it can kill a Gargantuar, the brush is possibly very powerful, or its brush has something sharp to kill zombies with. Also, the zombies cannot be very strong as they get killed by spores and corn kernels. *Roof Cleaners cost $2000 more than a Pool cleaner because the Pool Cleaner only cover two lanes, while the Roof Cleaner covers five. The Roof Cleaners' unit price is $600 while the Pool Cleaner's is $500. So the Roof Cleaner should actually cost $2500, to be mathematically fair. *Over time, Roof Cleaners can earn money for you. This is because without them, there is no bonus available at the end of each level. However once purchased, you earn $50 for each remaining one at the end of each roof level. Hence after 12 "perfect" roof levels, you will have earned back the full cost of them. This doesn't apply to Pool Cleaners as they merely replace the existing lawnmowers for the two pool columns. *The achievement Pyromaniac cannot be unlocked if the Roof Cleaner is used, because it isn't an explosive. *In Level 5-10 and the mini-game Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, the Roof Cleaner can be destroyed by Dr. Zomboss's Fireball or Iceball. **When this happens, a biting sound happens, despite not being eaten. However, this may simply be a crushing sound. *Roof Cleaners will not change in appearance when "trickedout" is typed. **This is because trickedout only applies to Lawn Mowers, not Pool Cleaners and Roof Cleaners. **However, the sound of the car starting is still heard, even though they don't change. *When you edit saved data from Dr. Zomboss Revenge to Whack a Zombie, and if you dig out a Flower Pot, your pointer on the screen will become a Roof Cleaner. See Also *Lawn Mower *Pool Cleaner *Roof Category:Shop Category:Last Line of Defense Category:Roof Category:Instant Kills Category:Items Category:Shop Category:Last Line of Defense Category:Roof Category:Instant Kills Category:Items